freerealmsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:News
Scheduled Downtime for Hotfix: Wednesday, February 20, 2013 Dexelle, a community ambassador posted on the Free Realms Official forums : "We will bring the Free Realms PC servers offline on Wednesday, February 20, 2013 at 8:00 a.m. PST (San Diego Time) for a Hotfix. The game servers will be unavailble for about 1 hour. " Update of December 4, 2012 Storage System *Players receive 25 storage slots free *Storage Upgrade Tokens may be purchased *Limited Coin Shop Upgrades *Unlimitied SC Marketplace Upgrades Overworld Storage POIs **Sanctuary **Seaside **Snowhill Robgoblin Banker NPCs **Bezzle **Burglz **Yoink Update of November 27, 2012 A producer letter announced several new features and information set to be released soon. *Item Banking *Information on Mysterious Vendor *Building Blocks *Achievements System Update of October 11, 2012 Halloween Spooktacular Content *Quests *World Events *Environment Art *NPCs Pumpkin Prince TCG Card *Bundle grants a new TCG card, 2 Darkcheat booster packs, and 2 Heroes booster packs Various Bug Fixes Update of October 4, 2012 Items *The Pop-Dance Boombox is now available! Grab yours today! *The Yo-Yo and Cactus Club are no longer tradeable. Combat *Combat traits are now available at level 4, 8, 12, and 16. *Bosses can now drop one of five random reward for their defeat. Earn coins, wearable items, consumables, or recipes. Crafting *Blacksmithing rewards have been increased in non-Boss combat encounters. Hang on to those recipes because they are more rare now! Pets *Good news amateur treasure hunters! Pets will now have a chance to dig up treasure chests in Sunstone Valley! *Players can now summon Dukey the Dog, Fairy Boy, and Jack-O-Lantern. They are no longer hiding! *Players will now stay mounted when going into a housing lot. Quests *Robot Woes - Be careful! The Robgoblin Junk Thief will attack players a the scrapsmith anvil! Update of September 21, 2012 Encounter Fixes *Saving a Friend *Precursor Ruin Quests Fixes *Friend or Foe Overworld Combat Fixes *NPC Skullz Roughrider no longer overlap spawns. Environmental Fixes *Unsticking more spots where characters were getting stuck. *Fixed water levels where flooding was prone. Update of September 20, 2012 Various Bug Fixes *Sunstone Dam housing lot can now be previewed properly. *Clicking top portion of Shrouded Glade icon no longer brings up Sunstone atlas. *Sunstone Silver Vein should be accessible in all spawn locations. *If player mounts a ride while in a combat stance, ride will show correct animation. *NPC's will now show knockout animations when performing combat. *Abandoned Mine Exploration Coin is now accessible. *A few spots where players got stuck in the terrain have been fixed. Quests *A Deal with a Dust Devil *Sobering Homecoming *Friend or Foe *Saving a Friend *House Cleaning Update of May 17, 2012 Marketplace *Special holiday items were removed from the marketplace Update of May 3, 2012 Marketplace *Special holiday items were added that will be available soon Update of May 1, 2012 Bugs *Fixed minor issues (typos, shortened text, graphics clipping, etc.) with a few of the birthday items. *Some changes were made to the Cakenstein encounter to attempt to fix issues with defeating him Update of April 24, 2012 Marketplace *Birthday Bash Wall Sconce *Birthday Bash Chair *Birthday Bash Floor Lamp *Birthday Bash Dining Table *Birthday Bash Bed *Birthday Bash Sofa *Birthday Bash Furniture Bundle General *All minigames in the new player starting area have been re-enabled Bugs *Bugs with the Coin Shop Balloon weapons have been fixed Update of April 19, 2012 General (AM Update) *The Birthday Bash celebrations have begun! General (PM Update) The following bugs who crashed the Birthday Bash are being squashed: *The Birthday Bash what's new screen image is now present *Birthday Cake Hat should now appear on character when equipped *Coin Shop Balloon weapon combat abilities have been updated Update of April 17, 2012 General *Corrected a few typos *Fixed some issues with various tooltips *Minor fixes to the UI Update of April 13, 2012 Event *Friday the 13th themed event Update of April 5, 2012 Marketplace *New items to be released on Friday. Bugs *Various bug fixes, mostly User Interface related. Update of March 29, 2012 General *Players should see a decrease in memory usage while playing FreeRealms. *April Fool's surprise. Well, we can't say anymore. It's a surprise! Bugs *Fixed and closed over 90 open bugs, including Captain Fletcher! Update of March 22, 2012 Pet Tutorial *We've updated the entrance to the pet tutorial. Look for the new pet house! *You can also try and buy pets in the starting area now before completing the tutorial. *The dragon pet now grants an extra treasure chest to make its rewards more equal to the cat and dog. Marketplace *Check the marketplace for some new paintings representing art from the Trading Card Game! There are five available; Ernie, Creepy Laughter, From the Trash Bin, Frostfang Cub, and Ninja Master. Bug Fixes *Gender-specific farming hats should be working properly now. *Misc bugs with the pets controls that caused the game to get stuck or crash are now fixed. Update of March 20, 2012 Farming *Some bugs that snuck through with the new Farming items have been squashed. These include fixes to the following items: Mega Growth Sprayer, Box of Bunnies, Cage of Crows, Vending Machine, Withering Can, Spider Sprayer, Fungal Sprayer, Wilds Tractor and Necrowart Zombie Buff. *Merchant Store coin balance requirement issues were fixed. UI *Jobs hotkey should now work when you are inside a house instance. *The Game Dock should no longer disappear when you close the Battles UI. Update of February 16, 2012 Starting Area *Added a new combat tutorial within starting area *Updated the TCG section of starting area Update of February 14, 2012 Quests *Made a few improvements to the Wilds Condo quests series. Farming *The farming items that were accidently released a few weeks ago were completely removed from the game and from players who had obtained them. The items were not ready to be live and were causing issues for some characters. Refunds were granted to the players who spent coins for those items. Don't worry, those farming items will return again in a future update. Update of February 9, 2012 Festival of Hearts *New holiday items were added to the Marketplace *Fixed a few bugs with the Festival of Hearts events Miscellaneous *Fixed a few bugs with housing *Fixed a few bugs with the User Interface *Fixed a farming quest bug Update of February 7, 2012 Festival of Hearts *Merry Vale is celebrating the Festival of Hearts! However, not all is hugs and kisses. Help the clueless scientist, Cudip, figure out the secrets of love. But beware of Stone Heart and his minions, the heartbreakers. These bitter and angry monsters don't want anyone to be happy this year. *Holiday items will be added to the PC Marketplace over the duration of the Festival of Hearts so keep checking back for new items! Miscellaneous *Various improvments have been made to help new players. Update of February 3, 2012 Bug Fixes *The Shuffle Shooter should now correctly cast the card illusion on others while allowing others to click the illusion off. Clicking the illusion off should also grant temporary immunity to the effect. *Various housing bug fixes Update of February 1, 2012 Housing *The text for the housing tutorial was changed to make the quest a little easier to understand *The housing directory billboard can now be moved around within the Wilds Condo lot *The name of the House browser window was changed to My Houses *The name of the decorate button was changed to Click to Decorate Activity Calendar *February and March Community events were added to the Activity Calendar Bug Fixes *Various bug fixes Update of January 26, 2012 Housing *Introducing the Wilds Condo! New players will now receive the Wilds Condo instead of the apartment for their starting home. All veteran players have been granted the Wilds Condo and will continue to keep the apartment that they received in the past Bug Fixes *Decorate mode for the Snowhill Lodge has been fixed *Various other bug fixes Update of January 24, 2012 Bug Fixes *Minor bug fixes Update of January 19, 2012 Starting Area Changes *Raceway location has been swapped with the pet adoption center Monthly Membership Pack *The January Monthly Membership Pack was granted and includes the following: *10,000 Coins *1 Mystery Key Miscellaneous *Snow Days has ended Update of January 12, 2012 Bug Fixes *Minor bug fixes Update of January 5, 2012 Bug Fixes *Various bug fixes